Gemeinsam zu den Sternen
by MimiK
Summary: Sarek/Amanda - meine ganz eigene Variante davon, wie alles begann. XXX Einmal zu oft "Journey to Babel gesehen, würde ich sagen...XXX
1. Ein Empfang in der Botschaft

* * *

Disclaimer: _Mir gehört bis auf meine eigene Fantasie gar nichts. Das Star Trek-Universum mit seinen Charakteren, Rassen und Welten ist eine Erfindung Gene Roddenberrys. Das meiste davon ist mittlerweile im Besitz von Paramount._

Vorbemerkung: _Wir wissen alle, wohin eine Sarek/Amanda-Story letztendlich führt. Dies ist meine ganz persönliche Variante darüber wie die beiden zusammenkamen und auch ein wenig darüber, wie ihre Geschichte endet. Mir ist bewußt, daß die Fanfiction-Wortmeldungen zu diesem Thema inzwischen kaum mehr zu zählen sind, und ich weiß auch, daß meine Version furchtbar fluffy-kitschig werden wird. Wer es lesen mag, soll es lesen. Viel Spaß!_

**

* * *

**

**Gemeinsam zu den Sternen**

„Emotional, isn't she?"  
„She has always been that way."  
„Indeed. Why did you marry her?"  
„At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do."  
_Dialog Spock & Sarek in "Journey to Babel"_

1. Kapital: Ein Empfang in der Botschaft

„Oh, oh… verdammt!" Die junge Frau vor dem Spiegel fluchte tatsächlich. Sie tat dies selten, was ihre Mitbewohnerin veranlaßte, umgehend einen Blick in das Badezimmer zu werfen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Amanda?", fragte sie ein wenig besorgt.

„Schau doch nur!" Amanda Grayson blickte mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Spiegelbild. Sie trug ein langes Kleid aus weichem, fließenden Stoff in einem hellgrünen Farbton, war perfekt geschminkt und wäre so der Mittelpunkt einer jeden Party gewesen wären, wenn nicht ihre Haare in alle erdenklichen Richtungen abgestanden hätten. „Was soll ich tun, Melly?"

Melly, die eigentlich auf den blumigen Namen Carmelia getauft worden war, kämpfte mühsam, um das in ihr aufsteigende Lachen zu unterdrücken. Der sich ihr bietende Anblick war einfach zu komisch.

„Lach' nicht", beschwerte sich Amanda. „Was mache ich nur?"

Die beiden Frauen lebten zusammen in der kleinen Wohneinheit, seit sie am San Francisco Hill College unterrichteten. Mittlerweile waren das bald vier Jahre. Eine kannte die andere beinahe so gut wie sich selbst.

„Komm, Andy, ich helfe dir", bot Melly großzügig an. „Wir wollen doch nicht, daß du wie die Vogelscheuche von Oz auf den Empfang der vulkanischen Botschaft erscheinst."

Amanda war zu verzweifelt, um auf den Scherz zu reagieren. In einer halben Stunde würde sie abgeholt werden, und allein käme sie nie zurecht. So ließ sie sich von Melly ohne Widerspruch in das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer ziehen.

Sie wurde auf einen Hocker gedrückt, wobei sie ihr Kleid gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnte, und schon war Melly dabei, das von Amanda selbstfabrizierte Flechtwerk auseinander zu fitzeln. Es ziepte entsetzlich. Amanda biß die Zähne zusammen.

„Andy, Andy", tadelte ihre Freundin sie währenddessen, „was hast du da bloß angestellt? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich deine Haare heute abend zu einer halbwegs herzeigbaren Frisur hinbekommen soll."

Gut zwanzig Minuten später war die braungelockte Pracht allerdings kunstvoll aufgetürmt und so geschickt festgesteckt, daß selbst ein turbulenter Abend dem nichts hätte anhaben können. Sowohl Melly, als auch Amanda brachten die vulkanische Botschaft allerdings nicht mit dem Wort „turbulent" in Verbindung.

„Ich danke dir." Amanda betrachtete sich von allen Seiten im Spiegel.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Melly, die sich einer stürmischen Umarmung ihrer Mitbewohnerin nicht entziehen konnte, und fuhr fort: „Ich frage mich, ob die Begeisterung von Botschafter Sarek ebenso groß sein wird."

Die Umarmung wurde prompt gelöst. „Wie kommst Du jetzt auf den Botschafter?"

Melly lachte nun doch laut. „Willst du mir erzählen, Andy, daß er nicht der Grund dafür ist, daß du den ganze Tag dabei bist, dich herauszuputzen?! Entschuldige, aber das glaube ich dir nicht."

Die Englisch- und Geschichtslehrerin Amanda Grayson war beileibe nicht das, was man ein Mauerblümchen nannte. Melly und sie konnten durchaus die Nacht zu Tag machen, natürlich in dem für Lehrerinnen des altehrwürdigen Hill Colleges angemessenen Rahmen. Sie hatte seit ihrer Ankunft in San Francisco bereits mehrere Dates gehabt, war zu Filmvorführungen und zum Tanzen gegangen, doch etwas Ernsthaftes war bisher nicht dabeigewesen.

Auf Mellys Bemerkung hin nahmen ihre sonst so sanften Augen eine bedrohlich dunkle Farbe an. Sie reckte ihre etwas zu stupsige Nase in die Höhe. „Ich unterrichte Botschafter Sarek in unserer Sprache, und er war so freundlich, mich zu einem offiziellen Empfang in die Botschaft einzuladen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb du irgend etwas in diese Einladung hineininterpretierst, das gar nicht vorhanden ist."

Melly überhörte den eingeschnappten Tonfall und lachte weiter. „Wie du meinst, Andy", sagte sie schließlich und brachte sich vor einer präzise geworfenen Packung Kosmetiktücher in Sicherheit.

XXX

Ihre Worte allerdings, so einfach wie sie dahingesagt worden waren, beschäftigten Amanda noch, während sie bereits im Taxishuttle, das sie zur vulkanischen Botschaft brachte, saß.

Botschafter Sarek faszinierte die junge Frau auf intellektueller Ebene. Amanda unterrichte ihn seit vier Monaten in der englischen Sprache und traf ihn so jede Woche für ein, zwei Stunden. Das Lernpensum, das sie in dieser recht kurzen Zeit bereits erfolgreich absolviert hatten, war beträchtlich. Dem Botschafter gelang es mittlerweile, detaillierte Gespräche auf Englisch zu führen, ohne auf den Universalübersetzer angewiesen zu sein.

Zu Beginn des Unterrichts hatte ihn seine Lehrerin gefragt, weshalb er vorhatte, sich der Mühe des Sprachunterrichts zu unterziehen, wo es doch so einfach war, sich eines Universalübersetzers zu bedienen. Der Botschafter hatte ihr erklärt, daß er nicht nur das gesprochene Wort, sondern auch die Kultur der Menschen zu verstehen versuche ebenso wie ihr Verhalten, das ihm ob der ausgeprägten Emotionalität stets ein Rätsel sei.

Amanda fand dieses Ansinnen bewundernswert und bemühte sich ihrerseits, möglichst viel über die vulkanische Kultur zu erfahren. Allein die unterschiedlichen Verhaltenskodexe, die im Umgang mit Vulkaniern zu beachten waren, erschienen ihr unglaublich komplex. Sie versuchte, möglichst viele davon einzuhalten und sah sich mehr als einmal, glorreich scheitern. Trotzdem profitierte sie nicht nur finanziell von den Unterrichtsstunden in der Botschaft.

Das Shuttle hielt. Amanda wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie stieg aus und lief langsam die Auffahrt zum Eingang hinauf.

An der Tür hatte sich Sebak, der Botschaftsattaché postiert, um die Gäste bei ihrem Eintreffen zu begrüßen. Er war von auffallender Gestalt, auch wenn er nicht über Botschafter Sareks beeindruckende Statur verfügte, und wirkte mit seinem exakten Haarschnitt sowie der stoischen Miene recht respekteinflößend. Vor ihm hatte sich eine kleine Ansammlung von Besuchern gebildet, da der Vulkanier aus Höflichkeit mit jedem eintreffenden Gast einige Worte zur Begrüßung wechselte. Amanda erhielt so die Gelegenheit, das Verhalten ihrer Landsleute wie das verschiedener außerirdischer Spezies zu beobachten.

Direkt vor ihr wartete ein dicklicher, rotgesichtiger Mann, der, als er an der Reihe war, voller Überschwang nach Sebaks Händen griff und diese begeistert schüttelte.

„Attaché Sebak", brachte er hervor, „es freut mich unendlich, Ihnen endlich persönlich zu begegnen…"

Amanda wußte, wie unangenehm es Vulkaniern war, von Fremden berührt zu werden. Die Ignoranz ihrer Landsleute erschien ihr manchmal unglaublich. Die Problematik der unterschiedlichen Sprachen war mit der Erfindung der maschinellen verbalen Übersetzung seit Jahren ausgeräumt worden. Das Desinteresse an fremden Kulturen war damit nicht ausgeräumt worden.

Überrascht nahm Amanda wahr, daß die Selbstbeherrschung des Botschaftsattachés so groß war, daß einzig eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn zeigte, wieviel lieber es ihm gewesen wäre, daß dieser Mann ihn wieder los ließ.

Schließlich war sie selbst an der Reihe. Sie neigte zur Begrüßung leicht den Kopf.

„Guten Abend, Ms. Grayson", sagte Sebak mit monotoner Stimme. „Wir freuen uns, Sie heute abend hier begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Auch Ihnen einen guten Abend, Attaché Sebak", erwiderte Amanda und lächelte den Vulkanier an. „Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung."

Sie erwartete nicht, daß Sebak ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Trotzdem erschien ihr seine steinerne Miene jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen, seltsam. Er schien sie nicht zu mögen. Jedenfalls begegnete er bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen mit einer selbst für einen Vulkanier ausgeprägten Kälte. Es gab Dinge, an die sie sich in den vergangenen vier Monaten noch nicht gewähnt hatte.

Sebak hatte sich mittlerweile den nächsten Gästen zugewandt, und so betrat Amanda neugierig durch die Eingangstür die hell beleuchte vulkanische Botschaft.

XXX

Sarek, Botschafter von Vulkan auf der Erde, ging gemessenen Schrittes durch den großen Saal des Botschaftsgebäudes. Er hatte recht bald nach seiner Ankunft auf der Erde nicht nur veranlaßt, daß die Botschaftsangehörigen regelmäßig an Empfängen der Föderationsregierung und der anderen Vertretungen teilnahmen, sondern auch begonnen, eigene Veranstaltungen dieser Art durchzuführen. Ihm war aufgefallen, daß Menschen, Andorianer und all die anderen emotional geprägten Spezies in einer entspannten Atmosphäre logischen Argumenten eher zugänglich waren als zielgerichteten Konferenzen. Hinzu kam, daß die bei diesen Gelegenheiten geknüpften Bekanntschaften sich oft als nützlich erwiesen hatten.

Sareks Blick schweifte durch den Raum und verweilte schließlich auf Amanda Grayson.

Um die junge Frau herum hatte sich ein ganzer Kreis von Personen gebildet. Sie schien der Mittelpunkt der Party zu sein. Sarek bemerkte fasziniert, wie es ihr gelang, die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere zu fesseln. Auch die Botschafter Andorias und Tellmars, zwei „geschworene Todfeinde", wie sie selbst behaupteten, wurden von ihr in ein gemeinsames Gespräch verwickelt.

Prof. Lex, ein Denubulaner, beugte sich zu Ms. Grayson herunter, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sie blickte erst ihn erst mit ernstem Blick an, legte dann ihre zierliche Hand auf seinen Arm und lachte schließlich glockenhell.

Sarek war von beider Reaktion überrascht. Er kannte Prof. Lex bereits sieben Jahre und wußte daher, welcher Art die Bemerkung gewesen war. Amanda Grayson hatte er bisher als zurückhaltende Person erlebt. Ihre fröhliche Reaktion wirkte auf ihn in diesen Zusammenhang atypisch.

„Botschafter" Sebaks Stimme riß Sarek aus seinen Überlegungen. „Es ist Zeit, die Ansprache zu beginnen."

XXX

Später am Abend hatte Sarek Gelegenheit, selbst einige Worte mit Amanda Grayson zu wechseln. Er traf sie abseits des großen Saales im Innenhof der Botschaft, wohin er sich selbst für einige meditative Momente zurückgezogen hatte. Sie stand so still an eine der mächtigen Säulen gelehnt, daß er sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. Erst, als sie sich etwas aus dem Schatten der Arkaden herausbewegte, fiel ihm die zweite Präsenz im Hof auf.

„Ms. Grayson", begrüßte er sie. Dabei dehnte er das „S" der Anrede genau so wie sie es ihm beigebracht hatte.

Amanda erschrak ein wenig. Sie hatte zu dieser Zeit niemanden an diesem Ort vermutet. Doch sie fing sich rasch.

„Guten Abend, Botschafter", erwiderte sie und lächelte. Was wohl Melly zu dieser Situation sagen würde? Ein verrückter Gedanke in diesem Augenblick. „Ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit, mich bei Ihnen für die Einladung zu bedanken."

„Ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie uns mit Ihrem Erscheinen erfreuen", antwortete Sarek mit einer Floskel, die er in einem ihrer Bücher gelesen hatte. Er fand dies ob seiner Beobachtungen eine angemessene Formulierung.

Sein Gegenüber entschloß sich diese Konversation in eine Lektion im Small talk zu verwandeln. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt aus dem Schatten heraus auf ihn zu und ließ ihren Blick über den weitläufigen Innenhof schweifen.

„Dies ist ein sehr schöner Ort", begann Amanda. „Die Architekten der Botschaft haben viel von der ursprünglichen Bausubstanz integriert, nicht wahr?"

Sarek nickte. „Das Gebäude, das sich an diesem Ort befand, war zu Beginn unserer Bauarbeiten 346,7 Jahre alt. Es wurde seitens der vulkanischen Techniker darauf geachtet, die Traditionen der Erde und unsere eigenen ausgewogen zur Geltung zu bringen. Die wüstenähnliche Umgebung und dieses Haus, das einmal Teil des Universitätscampus gewesen ist."

„Ich denke, dies ist sehr gelungen." Amanda hielt kurz inne. „Nun, soweit ich dies ob meiner noch sehr geringen Kenntnisse der vulkanischen Kultur einschätzen kann."

Das Gespräch geriet kurz ins Stocken, wohl auch deshalb weil der Botschafter einen Moment nachdenklich auf seine Gesprächspartnerin hinab sah. „Diesen Hof hier nutzen wir häufig zu meditativen Zwecken…"

„Man hat hier einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Sterne", unterbrach Amanda ihn, „und in welcher Klarheit!" Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die Mitte des Hofes zu. „Sehen Sie nur Botschafter!"

Sarek wandte seinen Blick gen Himmel. Er hatte bereits oft des Nachts in diesem Hof gesessen und die Sterne betrachtet. Seit er einmal einen Artikel über die Beziehung der Menschen zu den Sternen gelesen hatte, interessierte ihn diese Thematik. Die Erdbewohner hatten die Angewohnheit, Gruppen von Sternen zu sogenannten Sternbildern zusammenzufassen und diesen Namen zu geben. Die dafür verwendeten Sinnbilder erschlossen sich ihm nicht immer.

Amanda Grayson hatte bei ihrer Betrachtung der leuchtenden Himmelskörper weniger die Astronomie im Sinn. Ihre Betrachtungsweise schien eher ästhetischer Natur zu sein.

„Heute abend strahlen sie besonders hell", meinte sie. „Finden Sie nicht auch, Botschafter?"

„Mir sind die heutigen Erdatmosphären-Parameter nicht genau bekannt, aber wenn man die Lichtstärken, trotz der ungenauen Meßwertigkeit selbst der vulkanischen Augen, in Betracht zieht, denke ich, daß Ihre Feststellung mit einer 67,35igen Wahrscheinlichkeit ihre Richtigkeit hat."

Sareks Gegenüber schwieg für einen Moment, was den Botschafter zu der Überlegung brachte, ob seine Aussage mit einer kürzeren, unter Umständen allerdings weniger präzisen Argumentationskette eine besser Resonanz gefunden hätte.

„Bei den Menschen gab es von jeher eine tiefe Sehnsucht, zu den Sternen zu ziehen", unterbrach Amanda schließlich das Schweigen. „Schon in den Aufzeichnungen der ältesten Kulturen unseres Planeten finden sich Abbildungen von Himmelswagen und Reisenden, die vom Firmament hinabsteigen, um den Menschen ihr wissen zu lernen."

„Und wann werden Sie ihre erste Reise fort von Ihrem Planeten wagen?", wollte ‚Sarek wissen.

Die junge Frau lachte. „Früher habe ich immer von jemandem geträumt, der mich mit zu den Sternen nimmt. Heute erscheint mir ein Leben mit festem Boden unter meinen Füßen sicherer."


	2. Eine Lektion in Literatur

**Gemeinsam zu den Sternen**

2. Kapital: Eine Lektion in Literatur

Acht Tage nach dem Empfang in der Botschaft kehrte Amanda Grayson für eine weitere Englischlektion dorthin zurück.

Die gesamte Woche dazwischen war sie Mellys Fragen und Mutmaßungen ausgesetzt gewesen. Ihre Freundin war durch kein Argument dazu zu bewegen gewesen, daß es nichts Verfängliches an sich hatte, nachts im Innenhof der vulkanischen Vertretung mit dem Botschafter über Sterne und ihre kulturelle Bedeutung zu sinnieren.

Gut, Attaché Sebaks Blick, als Sarek und sie gemeinsam in den großen Saal zurückkehrten, war an Mißbilligung kaum zu unterbieten gewesen. Doch da der Botschafter keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt und sie zwei Tage später zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde eingeladen hatte, konnte auch Amanda selbst nichts Falsches daran finden.

„Ist Ihnen bekannt, daß man auf Tellmar, die Sterne über das Schicksal der Bewohner entscheiden läßt?", erkundigte sich Sarek gleich zu Beginn der Stunde. Er hatte während des weiteren Verlaufs des Empfangs ein entsprechendes Gespräch mit dem tellmarischen Botschafter begonnen und dieses in den vergangen sieben Tagen mit Interesse weitergeführt.

„Etwas ähnliches gibt es auch auf der Erde", erwiderte Amanda. Behutsam stellte sie ihre diesmal recht schwere Aktentasche ab. „Die Lehre der Astrologie war auf der Erde schon immer sehr verbreitet. Das Erstellen von Horoskopen für mächtige Herrscher war für Jahrhunderte eine ernsthafte Wissenschaft."

„Für einen Wissenschaftler, der sich ganz der Logik verschrieben hat, ist es nicht möglich, die vage Vorgehensweise der astrologischen Prognosen tatsächlich als Wissenschaft anzuerkennen", gab Sarek zurück.

Amanda lachte leise auf. „Über dieses Thema sind auf der Erde unzählige Schlachten geführt worden; verbal wie schwarz auf weiß…"

Ihr Lachen hatte seit ihrer ersten Begegnung eine besondere Wirkung auf Sarek. Völlig jenseits jeder Logik wirkte ihre Erheiterung entspannt auf ihn. Ms. Grayson lachte viel. Sie schien dies gern zu tun und tat es manchmal aus Gründen, die dem Vulkanier verborgen blieben. Allerdings, und das löste eine gewisse Beunruhigung bei ihm aus, stellte Sarek fest, daß er hin und wieder alles daran setzte, Amanda Grayson zum Lachen zu bringen.

XXX

„Ich mag seinen Humor", hatte Amanda am Morgen nach dem Empfang zu Melly gesagt.

Der darauffolgende Blick ihrer Mitbewohnerin barg einiges an Erstaunen. „Du mag einen Vulkanier wegen seines HUMORS??", hatte Melly zurückgefragt.

Die vulkanische Rasse galt seit dem ersten Kontakt mit der Menschheit ganz allgemein als logisch, stoisch und vollkommen humorlos. Eine Auffassung, gegen die die Vulkaniern offiziell in keiner Weise vorgingen. Man bemühte sich so seitens der Menschen nicht um Verbrüderung, sondern zeigte sich distanziert bis respektvoll. Ein gewünschter Effekt.

Amanda hatte über Mellys Frage den Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich sagte, ich würde seinen Humor mögen, nicht, ihn wegen seines Humors."

„Du magst Botschafter Sarek also nicht, sondern nur seinen Humor? Habt ihr deshalb stundenlang auf dem Hof der Botschaft Händchen gehalten?"

Auch diese Unterhaltung hatte Amanda rasch aufgegeben. Jetzt bei ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde in der Botschaft ertappte sie sich selbst bei der Überlegung, ob ihr nun der Botschafter wegen seines Humors oder ausschließlich sein Humor gefiel. Sie gab sich Mühe, diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Daß Botschafter Sarek nur eine Armlänge entfernt auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß, machte es für sie nicht einfacher.

„Ich habe für die heutige Stunde einige Bücher mitgebracht", begann sie hastig und zog verschiedene Bände aus ihrer Tasche. „Es handelt sich hierbei um verschiedene Standardwerke zum Thema Science fiction aus dem 19. und 20. Jahrhundert."

Sarek las interessiert die Namen auf den Einbänden. Asimov, Jules Verne, H.G. Wells, Lem standen da u.a. geschrieben. Die Buchcover zeigten recht unterschiedliche Szenarien die menschliche Literatur offenbarte die mannigfaltigsten Aspekte der gefühlsbetonten Vorstellungskraft.

„Hier ist etwas Interessantes." Amandas Stimme forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Die Autorin kreierte eine eigene Welt, die aus einer Gruppe Raumfahrer entstanden war, die auf einem fernen Planeten strandete. Die daraus entstehende Gesellschaft fiel in das feudale System der Erde zurück. Ihre Bücher wurden vornehmlich von Frauen gelesen."

„Telepathie?" Sareks Blick war auf einen der entsprechenden Bände gefallen, und er hatte den entsprechenden Begriff auf der Rückseite des Buches gelesen.

„Ja, telepathische Fähigkeiten gehören zu den elementaren Menschheitsträumen. Wenige Mitglieder meiner Spezies verfügen über entsprechende Kräfte oder glauben zumindest, solche zu besitzen..." Der kritische Unterton in Amandas Stimme entging Sarek nicht.

„Sie glauben nicht an telepathische Fähigkeiten?", hinterfragte er deshalb.

Die junge Terranerin dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich glaube nicht daran, daß diese Gabe in jedem von uns schlummert und nur ihrer Entdeckung harrt", entgegnete sie schließlich. „Manchen Menschen mag es gegeben sein, auf diesem Weg zu kommunizieren, anderen nicht."

„Nun", erwiderte Sarek, „ an dieser Überlegung ist nichts Falsches. In der vulkanischen Physiologie hat die Telepathie einen festen Platz, und doch sind 7,39 unserer Bevölkerung kopfblind."

XXX

„Wann verloren die Menschen ihr Interesse an dieser Form der Literatur?", fragte Sarek zum Ende der Stunde.

Amanda Grayson hatte ihm diesmal einen kurzen Abriß über die Entwicklung von literarischer Science fiction geben und gemeinsam mit ihm die verschiedene linguistische Beispiele erarbeitet. Rasch hatte Sarek erkannt, daß einige der Formulierungen fester Bestandteil der menschlichen Alltagssprache geworden waren.

„Ich denke", beantwortete sie seine Frage mit der den Menschen gegebenen Unschärfe, „als sie erkannten, daß all die fremden Welten dort draußen existierten und viele von Ihnen tatsächlich bewohnt waren."

„Welcher Form wandten sie sich danach zu?" Sareks Neugier, ein zutiefst menschliches Gefühl, wie Amanda fand, schien an diesem Tag schwer zu stillen. Seine Lehrerin war hocherfreut.

„Sie suchten Trost in der eigenen Vergangenheit. Historische Romane und archäologische Abhandlungen haben immer noch Hochkonjunktur."

Der Vulkanier nickte langsam. „Die menschliche Fantasie dürfte ein interessantes Forschungsobjekt sein."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ist sie dafür nicht ein wenig zu unstet?", gab Amanda zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht wäre gerade das der Reiz daran."

Amanda lachte. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, daß jeder ernsthafte Wissenschaftler an der menschlichen Fantasie und ihren Auswüchsen über kurz oder lang verzweifeln würde. Doch allein der Versuch wäre betrachtenswert, und es wäre spannend für sie selbst zu erfahren, zu welchen Schlüssen ein vulkanischer Gelehrter in bezug auf die Literatur kommen würde.

„Welche Rolle spielt Literatur in der vulkanischen Gesellschaft?", fragte sie, während sie das Unterrichtsmaterial wieder verstaute.

„Neben wissenschaftlichen Abhandlungen finden sich in der Bibliothek der vulkanischen Akademie 467.362 Schriften zu mythologischen und historischen Ereignissen unserer Vergangenheit sowie 46.593 Lyrikbände."

„Vulkanische Lyrik?" Amanda zeigte sich interessiert. „Dies wäre vielleicht ein reizvolles Thema für die nächste Stunde, Botschafter."

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Ms. Grayson", erwiderte Sarek.

XXX

„Du hast Post", sagte Melly, als ihre Mitbewohnerin eines Morgens zum Frühstück in der Küche erschien.

Gut anderthalb Wochen waren seit der letzten Lektion in der Botschaft vergangen. Amanda war wieder voll in den Unterricht am College eingebunden und steckte mitten in den Prüfungsvorbereitungen zum Semesterende.

Automatisch tappte sie zu dem Kommunikationsschirm neben der Kühlschrankeinheit. „Wo denn?"; fragte sie noch recht verschlafen, als sie dort keine neue Nachricht für sich entdecken konnte.

„Nein, keine Textnachricht", gab Melly mit halbvollem Mund zurück und wies auf einen dicken Briefumschlag auf dem Tisch. „Das Päckchen hier."

Die Adresse war in einer akkuraten, beinahe künstlerischen Handschrift geschrieben. Die dunkle Tinte bildete einen ästhetischen Kontrast zur hellbraunen Farbe des Umschlags. Neugierig drehte Amanda ihn hin und her. Ein Absender ließ sich bis auf einige seltsame Zeichen in der oberen linken Ecke nicht erkennen.

„Ein Kurier hat ihn gebracht", erklärte Melly, ohne daß die entsprechende Frage ausgesprochen worden war.

„Und er hat nicht gesagt, von wo er kam?"

„Neiiiin. Nun mach' ihn schon auf. Du wirst kaum durch den Umschlag hindurch erkennen können, was drin ist." Melly schien ungeduldiger als Amanda selbst zu sein. Schließlich tat diese ihr den Gefallen und öffnete den Verschluß des Päckchens.

Ein schmales Buch und ein Packen gebundenes Papier sowie ein einzelnes Blatt kamen zum Vorschein. Amanda faltete letzteres auseinander.

„Ms. Grayson", stand dort geschrieben, „Sie waren so aufmerksam gewesen, mir Ihr Exemplar von H.G. Wells' ‚The Time Machine' zu überlassen. Ich möchte mich auf diesem Weg für die Erquickung, die mir das Lesen jenes Buches bereitet revanchieren…"

„Es ist von Botschafter Sarek", bemerkte Amanda kurz, als ihr auffiel, daß sie Mellys Neugier noch gar nicht befriedigt hatte, und las dann weiter.

„… Die Gedichte der modernen vulkanischen Lyrik brillieren vor allem in ihrem mathematisch-perfekten Versmaß. Eine Ästhetik, die Vulkanier im höchsten Umfang fasziniert, für Menschen allerdings ein wenig schwer verständlich sein dürfte. Ich habe mir daher erlaubt, Ihnen einen Gedichtband zu senden, dessen Autor Shtorn bereits vor 453,96 Jahren sein Leben beendet hat. Zuvor schuf er mehrere Werke, die höchsten Beifall fanden und noch immer ihre Anhänger haben. In aller Bescheidenheit habe ich mir zudem erlaubt, mit meinen noch geringen Kenntnissen die Worte Shtorns in Ihrer Sprache zu übersetzen."

Der Brief war jenen Zeichen unterschrieben, die Amanda bereits auf dem Umschlag aufgefallen waren. Etwas verwirrt, aber doch zutiefst berührt schlug sie das Buch auf. Es mußte uralt sein. Vermutlich war es eine der ersten Ausgaben dieses Bandes. Die Seiten zeigten den gelblichen Schimmer alten Papier und strömten einen fremdartigen, aber nicht unangenehmen Geruch aus.

„Was ist es denn nun?", drängte Melly sie.

Amanda blickte zu ihr herüber, als hätte sie sie in vergangenen Augenblicken vorkommen vergessen. „Vulkanische Gedichte", erwiderte sie zerstreut.

_TBC - Bitte R&R!_


End file.
